orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodentfolk
Rodentfolk are among some of the smallest of intelligent mortal races. Their lives are not the stuff of legends or of great kingdoms. They often spend their short lives trying to find their small place in a world of big people. Three different types of Rodentfolk walk Orbis, each with their own unique approach to life. Ratfolk Ratfolk are sinister and cruel compared to their other kin. They often dwell beneath the earth in large clans or live in the slums of cities in gangs. Many don’t trust Ratfolk and rightly so, as they are notorious for double-crossing and stealing from you. Taller than your regular Rodentfolk, they bully others of their kin and are generally lazy. Taking every opportunity for least work for maximum gain. Mousefolk Mousefolk live generally nomadic lives in large family caravans. It’s very rare to see a large settled down community of them. Mousefolk are among the friendliest and adorable of their race. They are always happy to help where they can by either providing shelter, food, music or supplies. Gerbilfolk Gerbilfolk are the most independent of their kind, often traveling alone or with one or two companions. They tend to prefer staying in the wild than going into towns or cities. But beware, Gerbilfolk are natural hunters and are at their best when chasing down small prey such as foxes or beavers. Rodentfolk Names Rodentfolk names are used to represent sounds, actions or personalities. Rodentfolk Names: '''Backbitter, Squickel, Sqwack, Peekysmile, Furrybum, Boofer, Zippy, Rustle. Rodentfolk Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * '''Age. '''Rodentfolk are among of the shortest lived races, reaching adulthood at around 2-3 years old and only living about 30 years or so. * '''Alignment. '''Most Rodentfolk are goodhearted and follow the rules to the best they can. Generally Lawful or Neutral Good. Except for Ratfolk which are more sinister than their kin. ' * '''Size. '''Rodentfolk are very small, never reaching past 2ft tall. They weigh around 15-20lbs. Your size is small. * '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 25ft. * '''Keen Senses. '''You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * '''Mask of the Wild. '''You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. * '''Alert. '''Being small and having to always be on your guard from someone perhaps stepping on you, you have the ''Alert ''feat. * '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common and one other language of your choice. * '''Subrace. '''You may choose one from Ratfolk, Mousefolk or Gerbilfolk. Ratfolk * '''Ability Score Increase'. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * 'Darkvision. '''You have Darkvision up to a range of 60ft. * '''Backstabber. '''When you hit with a melee weapon attack against a creature that is surprised or has one of your allies within 5ft of it, you may add your proficiency bonus to the damage roll. Mousefolk * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Charisma score increases by 1. * '''Artsy. '''You gain proficiency with one type of artisan’s tools and one musical instrument. * '''Cute. '''You gain advantage on Charisma (Persuasion) checks against creatures that can understand you. Gerbilfolk * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * '''Speak With Small Beasts. '''Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with small or smaller beasts. * '''Jumpy. '''At 3rd level, you can cast the ''Jump spell once per day.